Research has shown that only 15% of patients understand what their doctors tell them, and that about 50% of patients leave their physician's office uncertain as to the next steps in their diagnosis and/or their treatment options. In cases where a patient leaves a physician's office with a prescription, one in five will never fill that prescription at a pharmacy. Accordingly, there is a substantial need for improved technology which can be used to facilitate transfer of information to patients, for technology which can help support patient compliance with treatment programs. Additionally, in light of the generally poor performance of existing technologies, there is a need for technology which can allow monitoring of patient communication and/or compliance activities, and which can be modified after deployment to improve effectiveness.